


Proposal and cheap champagne

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kageyama Tobio, Chaos, DaiSuga Day, Family Drama, Haikyuu Wedding Week, I Don't Even Know, IwaOi Day, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: Daichi proposed and Sugawara couldn't be more excited. In fact, he was so excited he forgot he actually had to answer.Chaos ensues, and even Oikawa can't comprehend Sugwara's chaotic energy.....or...engaged Daisuga (wedding in the second chapter it'll be there okey, so... pls patience i have school okay) and married Iwaoi with Tobio as their kid, because I am weak for baby Tobio.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Proposal and cheap champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some baby Tobio and Daisuga is a ship of all the ships.  
> And I live for chaotic friendship of Oikawa and Sugawara like.. y e s

"Toruu! Open up!" yelled Sugawara Koushi, as he knocked on Oikawa's door for the fifth time. He was panicking, and he needed Oikawa to open his door and let him in, so he can rant to someone about his problems, and Daichi was out of the question.

Because Daichi, was his biggest problem at the moment.

"TORUU! I WILL KICK YOUR DOOR DOWN I SWEAR TO GOD! OPEN UP!" he yelled, as he banged on the door three times.

He was trying to get his friend to let him in for the past five minutes, and he doesn't have time to waste.

Because he might, or might not, fucked up his relationship big time, and he needed his friend's help.

But Oikawa was doing God knows what, and Sugawara was still standing in front of his house like an idiot. The neighbours were starting to peek at him through the curtains, and if Oikawa doesn't open his door now, he will kick them off.

He raised his hand to bang in the door again, when the door opened, and Oikawa stood there, looking at him with a frown on his face. "What the hell Suga? Couldn't you maybe call first or something?" said the brunette, obviously annoyed.

But Sugawara didn't care, he had bigger problems than annoyed Oikawa. Oikawa grabbed him for his shirt and pulled him inside.

He flashed his neighbours apologetic smile, before he closed the door and turned to disapprovingly stare at Sugawara. "The fuck Suga? I love you man, I really do, but you can't just barge in here like that you know, and I.."

"Daichi proposed to me." Sugawara cut off Oikawa's rant.

The other man looked at him with wide eyes in surprise and Sugawara might share the same exppresion. "Oh my god! Really? Fucking finally!" exclaimed Oikawa, and pulled Sugawara in a hug.

The silver haired man returned the hug a big stiff. He was happy about the proposal, he really was. But there was a small detail.

"Oh man, he took long tho. But hey it doesn't matter, at least he manned up, eh?" said Oikawa, and winked at Sugawara. He didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm, as he pulled the other man to the kitchen.

"We gotta, we gotta drink and celebrate to that. When's the wedding? Oh, no wait, tell me, how did he propose?" Oikawa bombarded the silver haired man with questions, as he pulled out the bottle of champagne.

Sugawara sat down behind the counter. "Are you sure we should be drinking that right now?" He didn't mind the alcohol, but it was thre in the afternoon, and he had to get home after that.

Preferably not drop dead drunk.

Oikawa looked at him weirdly as he pulled out two glasses. "What? Why not? You're getting married Suga of course we have to drink champagne, duh. Gosh, we drank when I got engaged, and we gotta keep up with tradition."

That was true. Sugawara can still remmeber Oikawa's excited voice, as he told him Iwaizumi proposed. And it was him, who brought the champagne with him that time, and they got blackout drunk.

Iwaizumi didn't found that as funny as they did. Sugawara still has the pictures.

"Yeah but it's like.. three in the afternoon." said Suga, but accepted the glass anyway. He looked around then, as he remembered something. "And where's my godson?"

"Oh, Tobio-chan got a playdate with Shouyo-kun so Hajime took him to the park about an hour ago. They should be home soon," answered Oikawa, and took a sip from his glass.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi adopted a cute kid with big blue eyes and black hair, a year after they got married. Sugawara knew Oikawa wanted kids, but Iwaizumi was sceptic about it.

Because with Oikawa as a setter at the National Japan team, he was very busy, and didn't have much time for taking care of a child.

Oikawa was really down about it, but then an accident happened, and his knee gave out for the last time. Sugawara can still remember how hard it was for Oikawa then, and it was painful even for him as a bystander. 

He can still remember Oikawa's cry of pain, and the tight hugs, as his dreams crumbles in front of his eyes. It was hard even for Iwaizumi, but Sugawara and Daichi were there by their side the whole time.

And then, when the times were the hardest, and Oikawa had troubles of standing on his feet, they got a call from an agency. Tobio came in their life and Oikawa smiled for the first time months. The little boy was like a ray of sunshine in their life, and Sugawara was so grateful for the boy.

He loved Oikawa, and it was hard to watch his friend drown in self doubt. He couldn't even imagine how hard it was for Iwaizumi.

But then Tobio made Oikawa smile again, and the brunette could found his happines again.

And it made Sugawara really really happy. He also loved Tobio dearly, and he was over the moon, when Oikawa asked him to be the boy's godfather.

"Now that you mentioned it, we don't have much time, so hurry and tell me, when and how did he propose?" asked Oikawa, and leaned closer to Sugawara.

Sugawara took a big sip of his champagne. He tried to avoid that question, but he did come here to ask Oikawa for help. Because Sugawara can be a big idiot sometimes.

"Like.. half an hour ago..." he mumbled. He didn't look at his friend, but rather kept his eyes on the glass in front of him.

Oikawa didn't say anything for a long moment, and the silence was tense. Sugawara could feel the weight of his friend's gaze, but he couldn't look at him.

Because he is a complete dumbass.

He got proposed to, by the man he loved more than anything, and he panicked. He panicked hard, and he fucking left Daichi in that reastaurant, where Daichi took him for their anniversary.

Why he panicked, he doesn't know, because he wanted to marry Daichi for sure. Hell, he was even considering delivering the question himself.

"Half.. an hour.. ago.." said Oikawa slowly, and Sugawara felt like an even bigger idiot now.

He didn't answer, he just gave Oikawa a weak nod. Oikawa was quiet again, and Sugawara took another sip.

Maybe champagne wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could get black out drunk, and forget about the whole thing.

But.. Daichi didn't deserve that.

Daichi, the man of his dreams.

Sugawara knew he was chaotic and that he can be hard to handle sometimes. But he didn't know what possessed him to fucking book his way out of there without even saying yes.

Oh...s h i t

"What the fuck Suga?" said Oikawa after too long silence.

The silver haired man looked up at the brunette, who was looking at him with a frown. "Listen, I appreciate that you came all the way here to tell me in person, but god man. You could've called you know. You should be with your fiancé right now, not with me, drinking cheap champagne."

And that was the problem.

Oikawa's champagne wasn't cheap, and Sugawara didn't had a fiancé.

Because he was too excited, his heart was about to burst, so he didn't even said yes.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Sugawara didn't say anything, he just took another sip from the glass, as he pointedly looked away from his friend.

And Oikawa isn't an idiot.

"You... you said yes, right?"

Sugawara stared at the suddenly very interesting wall of Oikawa's kitchen. There were stickers of baby animals sticked on the white surface, and Sugwara figured they must be for Tobio.

Oikawa didn't let himself be ignored though. The former setter shook Sugawara by the shoulders. "Suga! What the hell??? You said yes?! Right??"

Sugawara turned to him then, and he couldn't lie, when Oikawa was looking at him with a parental frown. The one he used on Tobio, when the small child painted with his fingers instead of paintbrushes.

"I...kind of.. forgot?" answered Sugawara, and Oikawa widened his eyes, and shook him again.

"What the hell? You forgot? What's wrong with you buddy?"

Sugawara would answer him if he could, but he himself didn't had an answer for that, so he just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Oikawa shook him again, before he let go of him, and drank the rest of his wine. Sugawara watched, as the other man took his glass, and drank his wine too.

"What the hell man? How.. how do you just forget.." mumbled Oikawa, as he poured himself another glass of champagne, "to say yes..." he continued as he refilled Sugawara's glass. "When a literal man of your dreams," Oikawa wasn't done yet, but he did took a break to tak a sip of the alcoholic drink.

"Proposes to spend the rest of his life with you?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him as Sugawara didn't say anything.

"Hmm, Suga?" Sugawara just shrugged his shoudlers and turned his attention to the sparkling liquid in his glass.

Even though he was the one who pulled this crazy shit, he didn't had an answer to that. His body moved on its own.

"If I knew, I'd tell you all right?" he said instead, and drank all of his champagne at once.

He came to Oikawa for help, not for him to bully the hell out of him.

"Oh man, I always knew you were a bit wild but damn, Suga. What the hell..." said Oikawa more to himself than to Sugawara.

"But, you DO want to marry him, don't you?" asked Oikawa, and Sugawara looked at him beliwered.

"What kind of question is that?? Of course I do!"

"Than I don't know, go fuckin tell him?! The hell Suga?" exclaimed Oikawa and raised his hands in frustration.

Even Oikawa was getting fed up with him, and that meant something, because the brunette was a drama queen himself.

"But what if he..." Sugawara was caught off, when the front door opened and a sound of loud child's laughter filled their ears.

"... but you gotta wash your hands first m'kay?" Iwaizumi's voice could be heard from the hallway, and Oikawa looked at Sugawara with wide eyes.

They both pointedly looked down at the bottle of champagne on the counter.

The last Iwaizumi found them drunk wasn't pretty. Oikawa was so drunk, he didn't recognize him, when Iwaizumi tried to drag him out of the kitchen.

And Sugawara wasn't that better either, and they both thought they were getting kidnapped and dragged to their death. Iwaizumi forbid them to get drink without him or Daichi around again, and threatened them with ass whopping.

And not the kinky kind.

Oikawa chugged the rest of champagne in his glass, and Sugawara folowed suit.He decided to be a good friend, and quickly pulled the bottle to himself, to keep it from Iwaizumi' point of view, who entered the kitchen with giggling Tobio in his arms.

The pair doesn't notice them at first, when Iwaizumi chuckles softly along with Tobio. Sugawara watched them with a smile on his face, as Iwaizumi opens the fridge to take out a box of milk.

He is really really grateful that Tobio exists in this family because it fills with heart with joy, when he watches the love reflect in his friends's eyes.

"Suga!"

Sugawara snaps out of his daze when Tobio called his name. He looks up to see Tobio poiting at him with shiny blue eyes, and a smile on his face.

And then Iwaizumi noticed him too, and looked him dead in the eye. His look wasn't menacing or anything, but there was something flashing in his green eyes that made the silver haired man squirm in his chair.

"Hi there," he managed to choke out, and waved at the small boy, who enthusiastically waved back at him.

"Ah... hello Sugawara," said Iwaizumi and Sugwara winced. He told the man he can also call him Suga, and when Iwaizumi called him by the full name, that usually meant trouble.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon, to be honest."

"Ah.. well.. I.." Sugawara tried to say something, but of course he failed.

And Oikawa wasn't much of a help from where he was sitting across from him, pointedly looking away.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, and Sugawara held his breath. Even Tobio was quiet now, and was sipping his milk through the straw of his milk box.

The tension was broken however, when Iwaizumi turned his attention to his child. "Na, Tobio, why don't you show Papa what Shouyou gave you today, hm?"

Tobio's face lit up and he turned in Iwaizumi's lap to reach for Oikawa. "Yes! Papa! Papa, look!" exclaimed the child happily.

Oikawa looked at Sugawara in warning, before he turned his attention to his son, and took him from Iwaizumi.

It was obvious that Iwaizumi wanted fo talk to Sugawara, and considering the man was a close friend of Daichi's the topic could be only one thing.

"Ah, Shouyou gave you a gift, Tobio-chan?" said Oikawa as he rose from the chair to leave the room.

Sugawara's silent pleads for help didn't work, and Iwaizumi's face was too blank.

"Ah! Papa, can I show Suga?" said Tobio before Oikawa could leave the room. The little boy was pointing at his godfather with a smile on his face.

Before Oikawa could say anything, Iwaizumi pushed him out of the room. "Sure sure, but Suga can't look right now, because Dada has something to discuss with him. He'll look at it later, okay swetty?"

But later was not good enough for Tobio, whose eyes started to water and lower lip trembled.

But before the little one could start wailing, Oikawa quickly said: "Hey, that's no fair, Papa wants to see first!"

Sugawara didn't hear Tobio's answer, as Oikawa left the room, and Iwaizumi closed the doors and turned to silver haired man.

Who pointedly looked away.

"So, would you mind telling me, why Daichi was crying to me over the phone, not even ten minutes ago?" said the brunette, with monotone voice.

Damn. Daichi cried?

Sugawara didn't think he could get through the conversation sober, so he raised the bottle od champagne back on the counter, to pour himself a glass.

But Iwaizumi reached over, and snatched the bottle from his hands "Sorry Suga, but you don't get to be drunk for this," he said, not sounding apologetic at all, and hopped on the counter, so he could stare down at Sugawara.

The silver haired man didn't like the glare he was pinned under. "So uh.. you see he kinda... proposed?" started Sugawara, and traced his fingers over the edges of the glass in his hands.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything, so Sugawara continued: "And I.. kind of... maybe.. ran away..?"

Iwaizumi huffed.

Sugawara didn't dare to look up at the man. He could be equally scary as Daichi, and Sugawara didn't want to actually see the menacing glare from the spiker.

"I know that much. You still didn't answer my question tho?" answered Iwaizumi.

Sugawara sighed and settled for the truth. It was ridiculous and he was sure Iwaizumi might whack him upside the head for it. "I kind of got too excited and ran away before I could actually give him an answer."

Daichi took him to one of those fancy restaurants, for their three year anniversary. The place was really nice, but Daichi himself was the real sight for a sore eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and one fany pair of jeans, Sugawara could also smell a very nice cologne on him.

The restaurant wasn't empty, and to think Daichi kneeled down, in front of all these people, only to Sugawara almost die and run out?

Holy shit, how can he even look at Daichi now?

Iwaizumi was silent again.

Sugawara was avoiding the real issue, and there's no doubt Iwaizumi didn't see what he was doing.

The bruunette startled the silver haired man, when he laughed out loud. "So... you didn't mean to actually reject him?"

Suga looked up at the other man startled. "What? No! Is that what he said?"

Shit.

Of course Daichi thought he didn't want to marry him.

And everyone in the restaurant was a witness to the stupid stunt Sugawara pulled. He must've been so embarrassed, and it was Sugawara's fault.

Would he even want to marry now?

"Well... not exactly. He did say he thinks you didn't actually reject him. He said he's _used to your wild ways of living._ Heh," said Iwaizumi, and drank straight from the bottle.

"Oh.. Good... because I didn't mean to.." mumbled Sugawara.

He breathed out of relief, because that meant they would be fine. He just needs to find Daichi and claim his ring, before the man rethinks his life choices.

"He did cry a little tho, so..." said Iwaizumi and pointedly looked at the other man.

"Yeah okay.. I.. I need to go," said Sugawara and he was already standing up, when Iwaizumi leaped of the counter and grabbed Sugawara's shoulders, to push him back in a sitting position.

"Nah-ah. You ain't going anywhere!"

"But- I... Daichi..."

"No! How can I know you'd actually go to him? After you pulled this shit, I'm not letting you out of my sight, till you have that ring on your finger!" growled Iwaizumi, and drank more of the not so cheap champagne.

"Ah. Okay. Will you call him here then?" asked Sugawara, and tried to reach for the bottle.

Iwaizumi promptly swatted his hands away.

"I already did. I kinda figured what situation was, and just needed your confirmation. I am also aware of how wild you can be, you know," said Iwaizumi and raised an eyebrow.

Sugawara puffed his cheeks. "I'm not _that_ wild..." He maybe did some crazy things. Some wild things.

But he doesn't have a wild way of living.

Or does he?

"Of course you're not," said Iwaizumi with amused voice. Sugawara sent him a glare, which Iwaizumi ignored.

"Anyway, he'll be here soon, but in the meantime, you can wait for him in the living room, Tobio has something to show you anyway."

Sugawara nodded, and stood up, to make his way to the living room. He already opened the door, when Iwaizumi called out to him again.

"Is this yours?" asked Iwaizumi, and raised the bottle of champagne.

It was painfully obvious it wasn't his, because he wouldn't have neither time or money, to bring the drink with him.

Iwaizumi was just testing him.

And Sugawara did the same thing he did 45 minutes ago, he just turned and fled from the kitchen to the living room, where Oikawa and Tobio where sitting on the floor.

Iwaizumi might not be mad at him at the moment, but Sugawara wasn't risking it.

"Oh! Tobio-chan! Look! Dada didn't kill Suga!" said Oikawa, and pointed at Sugawara, when he noticed the man standing beside them.

Sugawara frowned at Oikawa, and crouched down, to sit beside Tobio, who was already crawling in his lap. "Should you really be saying this in front of him, Oikawa?"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, as he leaned over, to put away the crayons. They were drawing meanwhile Sugawara was interrogated, and the silver haired man could see the patches or orange and dark blue.

He guessed Tobio drew himself and Shouyo.

"Why? You were in there quite some time, and we made a bet, didn't we?" said Oikawa, and ruffled Tobio's dark hair.

Tobio nodded his head excitedly. "Uh uh. Papa said Dada won't kill you, but I saw how angwy Dada was," the boy said seriously.

Sugawara huffed. "Whaat? Seriously? You made a bet about Iwaizumi killing me, your beloved godfather?"

Tobio shrugged his shoulders, and Oikawa chuckled. Sugawara narrowed his eyes at the man.

He knew the man was good at parenting, but to make a bet about your dad killing your godfather?

With a five year old?

Oikawa was bad influence on his own kid.

"Nah, it's not like that. We know Dada won't kill Suga for real, right Tobio-chan?" asked Oikawa, and leaned closer to Sugawara, to tap his son's nose.

"Yuh. But Dada was angwy anyway. He said you made uncle Daichi sad," said the little boy, as he turned around in Sugawara's lap, to look up at him.

His big blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, as he asked quietly:"Why did you make uncle Daichi sad?"

Sugawara didn't want to have the conversation again. Not with his cute adorable godson.

He looked at Oikawa for help, but the man chose that moment to stood up, to put the crayons away, back in the drawer.

Why was he like this?

"Because I am really wild," answered Sugawara, and he heard Oikawa, the traitor, chuckle from the other side of the living room.

Tobio was looking at him silently, his eyes still shiny with unshed tears. And Sugawara panicked, because this was the thing little kids did, they were quiet, before they exploded.

But Tobio chuckled, and mumbled quietly: "That's what Dada said too."

Sugawara chose to not be bitter, and decided to ignore the small boy's statement. "Hey, didn't you wanted to show me something before?"

Tobio's face lit up, and the small boy raised his right hand, to Sugawara's face. "Yes! Look Suga! Sho gave me this!"

Sugawara had to grab the little hand, to keep it from slapping his face. He saw a bracelet, wrapped around the little boy's wrist. It was made from orange and blue strings, braided and tied neatly around Tobio's hand.

A friendship bracelet.

"Oh wow. It's really pretty. Did Shouyou-kun made this himself?" he asked the little boy.

Tobio nodded excitedly. "YUH! He said his Papa helped, but he made it just for me! He said that now we'll be fwiends fowevew!"

"Of course you will! Sho is your bestest friend in the whole world, right Tobio-chan?" smiled Oikawa fondly at his son.

Sugawara felt grateful for the boy in his arms again, because he gets to see more of Oikawa's gentle, genuine and soft smiles.

Tobio made him believe that miracles did happen, and that the world could be a beautiful place.

"Yuh! The bestest fwiend and i love him tons!" happily said Tobio and clapped his little hands.

"You love Suga tons too, right Tobio?" said Sugawara and hugged the boy a little closer. The small child settled againts his chest, so his arms were pressed over Sugawara's beating heart.

"Yuh. I love Suga tons and tons. Just like Sho," said the child and Suga smiled.

The boy was so precious, he got baby fever again. Who knows, maybe Daichi would be up for adoption. He did say it would be nice to have a family someday.

"But you love Papa more than tons, right?" asked Oikawa, from where he was sitting beside Sugawara, watching the pair fondly.

Before the small boy could say anything, Iwaizumi appeared out of nowhere, and leaned over Sugawara's shoulder, to ruffle the child's black hair. "Nah, I am pretty sure Tobio loves Dada more than tons and tons, right?"he said, with a slight smile curling his lips.

The little kid raised his head, when he heard Iwaizumi's voice, and he raised his little hands towards the dark haired man, as he wriggled out of Sugawara's hold.

"Yuh! Dada! Pick me up! Pick me up!" demanded Tobio, as he struggled to reach for Iwaizumi's arms.

Iwaizumi chuckled, and bent down to pick up the small boy in his arms. "Yeah, you love Dada the most tons, right?" he said playfully.

"Up! Up!" giggled Tobio, and patted Iwaizumi's shoulders. The man obliged, and raised the boy over his head, so he could sit on his shoulders.

Oikawa puffed his cheeks. "That's not fair, you're playing dirty Hajime."

"Yea, that's cheating!" agreed Sugawara and pointed an accusing finger in dark haired man's direction.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I don't see how one can cheat to earn his precious little boy's affection. Right Tobio?"

Tobio giggled, and brushed his little fingers through Iwaizumi's dark spiky hair.

"Yuh!"

Oikawa huffed again, and turned away, pouting. "He doesn't even understand what you're saying you know."

Sugawara smiled at the little family yet again. Their dynamic was so beautiful, there was so much love and affection in their actions, he almost felt like crying.

He's getting baby fever yet again. That's two times in a row, and now babies were inevitable.

Daichi will just had to deal with it.

"Papa! Papa look!" excitedly yelled Tobio, to get Oikawa's attention. It was like the boy sensed Oikawa was (not really) distressed, and decided to brighten his mood.

It worked, because Oikawa looked up at the boy and smiled that 'oh my god Iove my child so much holly shit and my husband, I can die happy' kind of smile.

"Yes, my sweet beautiful child?"

"I am biggew than Papa now!" giggled Tobio, and clapped his hands.

There was a soft smile on Iwaizumi's lips, and Sugawara's hands itched. He wanted to snap a picture so bad, but before he could do anything, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh...hi?"

Sugawara froze, as Tobio looked at the direction of a new voice and pointed with his hand. "Uncle Daichi!"

Daichi waved at the small boy with a smile on his face. "Hi there, Tobio."

Tobio giggled, and enthusiasticly waved back, but Sugawara was sitting there, frozen. He knew he would have to talk to Daichi sooner or later, but damn it.

He didn't think of proper words yet.

He glanced at Oikawa, who was already looking at him, and tilted his head in Daichi's direction as if to say: _Go on. Chop chop!_

Sugawara slightly widened his eyes, to silently answer: _Can't. What am I supposed to say?_

Oikawa rolled his eyes: _We've been over this. Just tell him and clean this mess now._

And barely few seconds passed through this whole exchange, so the silence didn't stretch for long. Sugawara coukd still hear Tobio's giggling, and he rememebered how he wants to have child of his own with Daichi.

But Daichi was thinking Sugawara doesn't want that, and damnit, he has to say something really fast.

So he stood up, turned around to Daichi, didn't even give the man the chance to say hi, as he stomped over to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and practically yelled: "Let's have kids Daichi!"

No one said anything for a moment, but Sugawara could hear Oikawa's facepalm, and sigh, that escaped from Iwaizumi's lips. But he didn't care, what he cared about right now, was Daichi, standing in front of him, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

Sugawara noticed he was still wearing the same shirt from the restaurant. But it was wrinkled, so he smoothed the wrinkles on Daichi's chest with his left hand.

"I mean... let's get married first, but then, we can.. have... kids.." he mumbled after Daichi didn't say anything.

"Oh.. so you do want to marry me?" asked Daichi, and Sugawara raised his head, to look at him. He noticed the man's nose was looking a little pink, and his eyes were a little puffy.

Damn it.

Iwaizumi wasn't kidding, huh?

"Of course I do, you bafoon," he answered and took Daichi's hand in his.

"Then.. why.." Daichi started to say, but Sugawara pressed his finger over the man's mouth.

His voice was cracking, and Sugawara didn't want Daichi to say it out loud.

"It wasn't to reject you, it was because I was too excited, and wanted to tell someone so I forgot to tell you first, and then I was aready here and I panicked and I'm sorry," he said quickly and quietly, with closed eyes, so he wouldn't have to see Daichi's reaction to his ultra dumb move.

He could hear Iwaizumi's low chuckle, and Oikawa's hushed: "Shhh they are having a moment be quiet!"

Tobio giggled.

And then, Daichi laughed, that deep beautiful laugh, that shook Daichi's shoulders, and filled Sugawara with joy. Because Daichi's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, and it made the man look so beautiful, Sugawara might just die.

But Daichi's lips were looking very kissable in that moment, and Sugawara was aware there was five year old kid in the room but god damn, he couldn't help himself.

He launched himself at Daichi, and kissed those pretty lips with so much force, the other man stumbled back. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck to pull him closer.

The other man seemed surprised to the sudden kiss, bht he wrapped his arms around Sugawara's waist and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as Sugawara.

Sugawara opened his mouth to give Daichi more access, and almost moaned, when the other man slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss was filled with passion and love, and god damn, Sugawara was feeling too hot. And Daichi was wearing that stupid shirt, and Sugawara was ready to unbutton it, and..

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus! What the fuck Suga?? Not in front of my fucking child! Hajime! Cover Tobio-chan's eyes, he must not see this!" yelled Oikawa, horrified, and stood up, to protect his sweet son from the horrific scene.

Iwaizumi however, could see that coming, so he already turned away and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm going to cover his ears, that's what I'll do, because how dare you fucking curse Shittykawa!"

"I.. hey! You can't say that anymore Hajime, how dare you!" huffed Oikawa, annoyed.

He grabbed the pillow of the couch, to throw it at Sugawara's face, so the guy would stop making out in his goddamn living room. In front of his pure, innocent, cute, adorable Tobio-chan!

"And you just cursed too!"

"Did not," mumbled Iwaizumi, and raised a dinosaur toy to Tobio's hands.

The little guy was at least busy playing with dinosaurs, walking them around in Iwaizumi's hair, so he was oblivious to Sugawara and Daichi's offensive presence.

"Did too."

"Nuh uh, I.."

"Shitty.. kawa?"

Oikawa froze right as he was ready to swing the cushion at Sugawara's head, when he heard what Tobio just said. He snapped his head to the side so fast, his neck made an audible crack.

"Ah.. no, no. Not Shittykwa, it's Papa Tobio," said Iwaizumi, as he saw the way Oikawa's eye twitched. He kind of forgot Tobio was paying very close attention to them.

And damnit, those two were still going at it.

"Papa? Kawa?" Tobio asked, confused, and tilted his head to the side. He almost dropped his dinosaur, but luckily, Iwaizumi caught it.

"Yeah, Papa Tobio-chan. But Papa has to help Suga now, so..." said Oikawa, and smacked Sugawa with the pillow.

Sugawa pulled away from Daichi, breathless, and face flushed. Daichi smiled at him, and asked quietly: "So I take it that's a yes, right?"

Sugawara couldn't answer, because Oikawa smacked him again, and answered for him: "Of course it's a yes! And as much as I am happy to seey you guys be happy, Tobio-chan has to have his nap now, so if you don't mind taking this somewhere else..."

Daichi then widened his eyes as he realised Tobio was still in the room. "Oh.. yes.. uh.. Sorry about that, we'll go now."

Sugawara turned around, and wrapped Oikawa in a hug. The man didn't expect it, so he was a little stiff, before he returned the hug.

"Thank you Toruu," he said quietly and squeezed the brunette a little tighter. He was so glad to have Oikawa as his friend.

Because if he didn't, who knows what dumb shit Sugarawa might pull.

"Anytime, you chaotic bastard," answered Oikawa, and patted the silver haired man on the back.

Sugawara pulled away, and smiled at Oikawa, before turning to Iwaizumi. He sent a kiss to Tobio, and waved at the little boy. "Bye bye Tobio. See you next time, okay?"

Tobio smiled, and waved back. He also looked at Daichi, and waved to him too. "Daichi not sad anymore?"

Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know the little boy was so observant. He smiled back, and also gave the boy a little wave back. "Nah, Daichi is not sad anymore."

Tobio looked down at Iwaizumi. "Dada angry no more?" Iwaizumi looked up at his boy fondly.

"No, Dada not angry anymore."

Tobio giggled, and Sugawara sighed from relief.

He really didn't want for the man to be angry at him. He has seen Iwaizumi in his angry momemts, and he ran far far away every time.

Sugawara waved again, said proper goodbyes to Iwaizumi husbands, and then pulled Daichi with him, to leave the Iwaizumi household. He was beaming from happiness, because he has a secured future with the man he loves the most.

He couldn't ask for anything, else, and it was a great time to be alive.

They were ready to leave, and Oikawa was ready shooing him out, when Sugawara turned around, and grabbed his hand. "Wait! Toruu!"

Oikawa hummed in response. Sugawara could hear Tobio's giggling, and Iwaizumi's growling, as he pretend to be like Godzila. "Be my best man?" asked Sugawara, and smiled at Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled back, and squeezed his hand in his. "It would be my honour."

Sugawara smiled. He couldn't wait for his wedding. Couldn't wait for the day, when he'd finally be married to the love of his love. He'd be able to wake up next to Daichi everyday.

To see Daichi everyday.

He could love Daichi properly everyday.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

~

"Hey, Daichi."

"Hmm?"

"Where's my fucking ring!?"

"Oh! Shit haha here it my love."

"..."

"Holly shit Daichi I... what."

"Huh? What do you not like it?"

"No! I fucking love it, but how much did it cost?"

"..."

"Daichi"

"Love does not have a price darling."

"???"

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is a chaotic dad, don't even try to convince me otherwise.  
> Also, can you guess who are Hinata's parents?


End file.
